


Magical Memories II: Rise of the Witch Hunters

by cursedspardawrites



Series: Devil May Trash [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Birth, Everything's about to go to hell, F/M, Magic, More tags later, Multi, Pregnancy, Witch Hunters, body switching thanks to the baby, caroline and malcolm does show up, some pregnacy sex in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28848630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursedspardawrites/pseuds/cursedspardawrites
Summary: The Witch Hunters has descended to Fortuna City. Dante Sparda isn’t in town right now, he’s out of town...in another body….while his original body, his demon half, is waiting to reunite with him. Brittany Sparda is pregnant with their second child, and is happily waiting for her second chance at motherhood. In between trying to raise a four year old who's actually a thousand years old, watching out for the witch hunters, and also preparing for the baby, Mephistopheles and Baba Yaga come to town, plotting to get rid of the Sparda Family for good.With enemies on both sides, will the Sparda Blackwell Clan ever get back to normal??? Will they ever find a nice place to have the baby Sparda Blackwell??
Relationships: Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Father/Daughter - Relationship, Husband/Wife - Relationship
Series: Devil May Trash [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1298108





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone and welcome back to the world of Magical Memories! This story will be updated every Monday, so be prepared for all the Devil goodness, including some family moments, and the birth of a newborn. Tags will be updated accordingly as the story goes, so please like, leave a comment and enjoy, because good lord it's so good to be back.

_ The Maniacal Wolf Bar, the Country _

“Thanks, D.”

“Yeah, thanks, D.”

Dante Sparda, legendary Demon Slayer, the Son of Sparda and soon to be Arch Duke of Cania, lifted his hand and waved at his new customers. Ever since his body was split after making love to his wife, his trihybrid daughter, Evalisse Blackwell Sparda, had put him in this body so he can work and save up money to send to his wife while they find out how to get him back in his original body.

So before he could ever go around as ‘Dante Sparda’ again, he was now known as Derek Richardson, thanks to his new werewolf friend Theresa Rutherford, and he’d gotten his bartending job at the Maniacal Wolf Bar on sheer luck and magic, since it turned out the body he’s inhabiting left his magic when he died.

He reached under the bar and grabbed a towel to wipe it down when someone sat in front of him, making him look up-and wish he  _ didn’t. _

Sitting across from him, wearing only a black shirt, brown leather jacket and a nice watch, was none other than Morgan Kane, the witch hunter that killed his son a couple weeks ago.

_ Silas. Silas McCormick. Sam McCormick’s son. His son that wasn’t alive because of him. _

A lifetime ago and a place he didn’t even want to go right now.

“Whatcha wanna drink?” Dante asked, setting the bar’s coaster in front of him.

“A beer-a Guinness, not that river shit you sell here.” Morgan answered curtly.

With a nod, Dante went to fix his Guinness, setting it in front of him. He didn’t say anything else for a while before Morgan asked, “Ever heard of a witch named Brittany Blackwell?”

He froze at the mention of his wife’s name. Dante’s fingers curled up and his fingernails bit into the flesh of his palm, restraining himself to lift him from his seat and kill him for what he did. “Never heard of her,” he lied instead, slipping into his ‘Derek Richardson’ persona. “Been working here for a while.”

The witch hunter nodded as he took a deep drink of his Irish beer. Something about the bartender was off-Morgan couldn’t put his finger on it, but whatever it was, it was ringing some kind of bells for him. “Ever heard of a Devil Hunter named Dante Sparda?” he asked again, watching for any kind of recognition from him.

At the mention of his name, Dante almost broke his Derek persona and said “ _ Yeah, I’m right here, you sumbitch _ ,” but reminded himself of what was at stake here. If Dante broke out of his Derek persona and revealed himself, he’d be dead on the spot, or tried for hiding a witch, and then Morgan would go after his wife, who was pregnant with his child. So, he shook his head again. “Look, I told you man, I have never met or heard about this Brittany Blackwell or this Dante Sparda person. I started working here a couple weeks ago, and I wouldn’t know them if I’d seen them.”

With another nod, Morgan took that, finishing off his beer. “Once I find them, the witch and her husband, I’m going to kill her in front of the puppy, then kill him,” he threatened, setting the empty glass down. “and he can’t do shit about it.”

_ That’s what you think,  _ Dante thought, not saying another word as he tossed the towel back under the bar. He needed to see Brittany, and needed to see her  _ now.  _ If Morgan is still hunting his girls down….he needs to be back in his original body  _ tonight.  _ But he hid his secret grin on his face as Morgan paid for his beer and started to leave.

He reached the door before he turned back around. “What’s your name?” he called out, making Dante stop in his tracks.

“Sorry?”

“I said, what’s your name?”

“Derek Richardson.”

Sounds like something from a book, but Morgan let that part go before he took a good look at him. Something about this man’s raven black hair, blue eyes, and a muscular build…it rang so many bells for him, and he didn’t know why. “Have I seen you around before?” he asked again.

Derek shook his head. “Nope. Never been around here before.”

Morgan nodded with a ‘huh’ before shaking his head and walking out of the bar. Dante waited till he was out of sight before heading to the back, calling for a break before he went into the back room and locked it, making sure he was alone before he did the teleportation spell to take him home.

_ Devil May Cry, Fortuna City _

“I can’t wait to meet you,” Brittany Blackwell Sparda cooed at her three-month-old stomach, rubbing the small stomach that wasn’t protruding out, but it was still a bump, no matter how tiny it was. This morning was almost the worst of her morning sickness, and she tried to fight through it while making Evalisse’s breakfast. But the smell of bananas got to her, and before long she was rushing to the bathroom, throwing her guts out. But once it was over, she finished making her breakfast and sat down at the desk, her own breakfast and tea sitting in front of her. “And when we get your daddy back, he’ll be excited to meet you too.”

On the side of her is her husband…well, not really. This was the Devil side of her husband in his body, Tony Redgrave, and once again he woke up from yet another erotic dream about the witch, this time in a soft bed…that moved from the couch. And his head was between her legs after he nudged them open with his shoulders…

“Stay the hell out of my dreams, witch,” Tony snarled, walking up towards the shield the wizard put up and hitting it, making him step back. “before I kill you.”

Brittany turned to him and sighed. He’d been saying that for a couple weeks now, since she brought him home. She knew if she looked down, he’d have a hard on for some reason. “Then stop having dreams about me,” she said calmly as the doors to Devil May Cry opened, and her teacher and warlock Wesley McKenzie walked in.

Wesley McKenzie was a man that looked like he had years on him. Wearing only a white shirt, dress pants and shoes, and a tie, his coat tossed over his shoulder, he was ready for another day of figuring out how to get him and Dante back together in one body. “How’s the grumpiest demon in the world today?” he asked, taking his coat off and tossing it on the love seat, and taking a final drag of his cigarette, then put it out.

“Fuck you, wizard,” Tony snapped at him with a glare.

Wesley placed a hand over his heart, fake swooning. “Awwwe…that hurts, kid.”

A growl was the answer as Brittany shook her head. “Be nice,” she said, as footsteps came down the stairs, and her daughter, Evalisse, came down with her Descendants backpack and dressed for school. In her wake was a white kitten trailing behind her, tail swishing from side to side as the four year old went to the desk and sat down.

“Good morning, mama, Mr. Wesley,” Evalisse said with a huge smile at both of them. Evalisse was only a thousand years old and Dante and Brittany’s first child, but she could also switch forms as she wanted, since she wanted to grow up and also let Dante have a chance in raising her. It was weird at first, raising a four year old instead of a baby to this age, but Brittany didn’t have a chance to even do that, thanks to her demon father. But with this baby, she was going to do all of that.

Evalisse turned her big blue eyes to Tony, and he back at her. She knew it really wasn’t her father in there in that big shield Wesley put up, but something about this demon…she knew it wanted to come out and talk to her, instead of moping around in there. “Good morning, Mr. Tony.” She said softly, as she picked up her spoon and dug into her Fruity Pebbles.

“Good morning, Eva, baby.” Brittany leaned over and kissed her daughter on the side of her forehead before she felt that little tug of magic, the signal that Dante had came and was upstairs.  _ Later,  _ she thought, as she went to fix her familiars their breakfast before heading upstairs. “Excited about your first day of school?”

Evalisse nodded happily, grinning from ear to ear. She’d never been to an actual school before, though she could consider school with Kyrie when she was at the orphanage, but to go to a school with actual kids, having so much fun and learning something…she was so excited about that. “Very excited,” she said, her mouth full of cereal. “Mama?” she called, turning in her chair. “Can Dinner come with me to school?”

The question made Wesley laugh. “Oh sweetheart, I don’t think cats are allowed in school.” He told her, which made her frown.

“How come?” she asked, frowning. “He can transform into a boy-why can’t he come to school with me?”

“How can you explain his ears?” the warlock asked, making Dinner look up from sniffing his Fancy Feast Tender Ocean Whitefish Feast pete when he asked.

“He can make  _ boy _ ears!” Evalisse answered, making Wesley snort with a laugh once again as Britany came back with Asterion’s food. “Mama, tell him that Dinner can make boy ears!”

“What about your ears? What kind of ears are they?” she asked, trying to hold back her laughter. “Wesley has the same ears as you, and your daddy has the same ears and you and me.”

Looking between the three of them, Evalisse huffed for a moment before she crossed her arms over her chest. “But…” she started, thinking about it before sighing, her shoulders drooping. “But he has boy ears. And boy ears are big. I have girl ears because I’m a girl.”

Tony couldn’t help but grin slightly as he felt an odd tingle of magic coming from upstairs. Looking up and ignoring the conversation about girl and boy ears, his nose started to flare up when he took a deep breath and smelled his own scent-the Dante scent that was a part of him. He clenched his fists as he turned to look at the witch, who excused herself and went upstairs. Tony followed her every move as she went upstairs, the roar in his ears becoming loud.

Dante was pacing for a while, raking his hands through his hair. He couldn’t believe that this morning as he was cleaning up that a damned Witch Hunter, the one that killed his son again, visited him. He was there to hunt him down and kill his girls…he needed to find the note Caroline gave him so they can get the fuck out of here-

“Dante?” Brittany whispered as she opened the door and closed it. “What’s wrong?”

Seeing her in only her maroon long night robe tied to the waist made him horny a bit, but he pushed it down as he went over and kissed her. A surprised sound rose in her throat as Dante walked her to the door and braced his arm over it, his tongue claiming and exploring her mouth. “Morgan Kane came into the bar this morning.” He said once they broke apart.

As soon as he said those words, Dante watched as her eyes widened in fear. “He…did?” she asked. “You’re not hurt, are you?” she asked, checking for wounds or anything of a fight.

“No, no he didn’t….but babe, he asked about you and me. He didn’t ask about Evalisse. I think he’s going to hunt the both of you down, and he swore that he was going to kill you in front of me once he finds you.” The hint of fear slipped into his voice, making her eyes widen even more. “We need to get you and Evalisse out of here before he does find you two, today.”

“What,  _ now _ ? But what about her first day of school? I can’t tell her we’re not going to school because of Witch Hunters.”

Shit. He’d forgotten about the first day of school at Fortuna Elementary, where she starts kindergarten. Met the teacher and everything.

_ Shit, shit, shit _ .

“Honey…did he know that you were standing in front of him?” Brittany asked, and he shook his head.

“No, I gave him the name Derek, he didn’t know.” He answered, sitting down on the bed. “I just need to find the note your grandmama gave me, and you two will be safe.”

Brittany was quiet for a moment as she went over and sat next to him. She was stunned, yes, but not  _ this _ stunned before. Morgan Kane was in front of her husband. Morgan Kane asking about them, trying to find them. Evalisse going to school at Fortuna Elementary for the first time and actually making new friends and liking school for once.

Morgan could’ve gone to the school and asked for Evalisse. Probably kill her on the spot if she did.

_ Oh gods _ ….

“Keep hiding at the Rutherford place,” She said after thinking about it. “I’ll find the note my grandmama wrote you, And then-“

“Hey, Brit?” Asterion called as he opened the door. “I felt some weird magical presence, thought I’d-“ he stopped as he looked up to see his mistress talking to a strange dark-haired man. But after looking close enough to him, he swore. “…so when the hell were you going to tell us that you’ve been hiding Dante?” he asked in an angry tone. 


	2. Chapter Two

The question made her freeze. She wasn’t hiding him per say, and she was going to wait till she figured out how to get him back in his body, but it looks like it wasn’t going to happen, and the cat was out of the bag. “Asterion…I can explain-“

“Before you jump down her damn throat,” Dante interrupts, parting from her arms and walking up to the cat. “She’s not hiding me. She’s been trying to figure out how to get me back into my body.”

Asterion sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes for a moment. “Why didn’t she just-“ he stopped when he opened his eyes and saw Brittany wincing. “Brit?” he started to go over to her, only stopping when a yellowish circle appeared over her small belly. It looked like a small pentagram, and it was getting bigger with each pulse. “Are you alrigh- _holy shit_ ,” he whispered once he finally came over and felt a mixture of demonic and pure magic coming from her belly. “How much are you willing to bet that it’s not a spell, but it’s your baby playing a trick on it’s father?”

That made the Devil Hunter snort. “Oh please-a baby can’t do that.” He answered, shaking his head.

“Oh really? So how come the pentagram is getting bigger by the second?”

“ _What_?” Both Brittany and Dante looked down at her small belly, where the golden pentagram nearly covered her small three-month old belly, and once again, Brittany winced at the pressure of power from the baby, making her reach for her husband. She let out a gasp as white hot pain scorched through her body, along with a shot of fear.

The baby isn’t even developed yet. The baby isn’t ready to be…born yet…

“I can’t…I can’t lose the baby…” Brittany gasped as the white hot pain had gotten hotter, making yellowish sparks shoot from her fingers.

Asterion shook his head. “You’re not losing the baby,” he grabbed her hand and went downstairs, where Wesley and Evalisse was still having the conversation between girl and boy ears. They had to stop when Brittany let out a weak cry of pain, making the warlock look up to see Asterion leading Brittany down with a strange looking man, and her stomach having a glowing pentagram pulsing on her stomach.

“Oy,” Wesley said, watching them going over to Tony. “She can’t already be stressed already. And who’s this bloke?” he asked, as Brittany let out a grunt of pain as the magic started to rise up to the point that the lights started to move by themselves.

Tony looks up from staring at the three of them as the brought the now drooping witch close to the shield. “Another one of your tricks, witch?” he snarled, seeing the sweat perspiring on her forehead. “Lemme guess: you’ll trick me into sleeping with you again? Though I wonder how your husband would feel if you did do that, right in front of him?”

“ _Oh god_ , I was an idiot back then.” Dante grumbled, shaking his head as he looked at his old self.

“So you agree? You were an idiot back then?” Asterion asked, shocked out of his mind.

“I don’t _think_ this is the time to even agree to that right now, when my wife is currently in pain,” he yelled over Brittany’s agonizing moans, holding her up as she looked warily at Tony. The magic was getting stronger with each and every second, and the sparks were getting worse and worse, bouncing off the walls.

Confused, Tony backed up as Brittany held up her hands and moved them around slowly, making a pentagram just like the one on her belly in midair with one hand while pushing the folds of her robes back, revealing her now glowing belly. “What the-“ he said once the pentagram was made in thin air. Things were going haywire, and she slowly started to step forward, letting out a painful scream as the whole room started to shake, the yellow circle pulsing.

“What the bloody hell did you do to her now?!” Wesley screamed over the rumbling and shaking of the place. “She cannot get stressed you-holy _shit_ ,” was the last thing he said as Brittany’s golden light started to blind everyone, encasing the room in a warmth of light, making them shield their eyes.

The bright, white light lasted for a minute, enveloping the whole entire shop. Things were dropping to the floor or crashing to the floor as the light just poured out of the window. Then once the minute was over, it was gone again, leaving Brittany to take a deep, wet, rattling breath.

She reached for her stomach, touching it to make sure the baby was still there. But when she looked up, Tony Redgrave was gone. Instead, the handsome man was there in his place, eyes closed and hands folded, like he was in a peaceful sleep. She looked around the room to check and see if everyone was alright.

Asterion, Wesley, and Evalisse groaned, and that made her feel a little bit better, but someone was missing. “Dante?” she asked, slowly looking around. If “Derek Richardson” was here…where the hell was Tony? “Dante?!” she called again, frantic and scared that her baby had played yet _another_ trick on their father, making sure that he’d never get back to his body. “Where’s my-“

A cough was heard from the other side of the room, then a groan as a silver haired man rose from the floor. “Damn, it’s been so long since I’ve been back in my own body again.” The voice, so familiar, said.

Evalisse perked up as she looked at the silver haired man, smiling hugely as she got up from her spot on the floor and ran towards him. “Daddy!” she cried, hugging him with tears in her eyes. “Look mamma, it’s _daddy_!”

Dante Sparda laughed as he picked his daughter up and kissed her on the cheek, hearing her squeal and laugh as she hugged him again. He was finally back in his own body again- _his_ body. His own body that he can finally walk around in again, thanks to his baby. “I’m glad to be back, Princess.” He said, turning to Brittany, who looked at him in awe. “I thought I was going to be stuck as Derek for a while, but I guessed not.” He remarked. Dante looked at his wife, who just stared, confused as tears fell down her face. Sitting their daughter down, he stood back up and opened his arms.

“I’m real babe-I’m very real,” he assured her. “I’m not goin’ anywhere anymore.”

“Mamma?” Evalisse asked, worried.

Brittany started at her husband, hesitating for a moment. She didn’t know what to do as she walked over slowly, reaching out to cup his cheek. Dante stood there, blinking for a moment as she looked at him, then trailed her hand down his cheek, down to his chin, then to his lips. She did the same on the other side, wanting to see if he was really real. The last thing she did was curl her hands around his jacket, burying her nose in his chest, breathing in the smell of him.

The scent of grapefruit, lavender, lemon, sage, and woods filled her nose, and it brought a smile to her face as she looked up at him, staring into those ocean blue eyes of his. Then she pulled his head down and kissed him.

Dante kissed her back, groaning at the taste of her. In his Derek Richardson body, he kissed her whenever he called her, but he didn’t _taste_ her mouth like he did now, in fear of hurting the baby. But now that he’s back in his body again, and god it felt so good kissing his wife again. Then they pulled back and stared at one another, knowing that he wanted to go upstairs and see if _everything_ worked again, but then remembered-“Someone’s going to be late for school if we don’t get going.”

Brittany blinked, as if his words broke some kind of spell over her, and then looked down at her daughter, who was still standing there. “Oh…oh right. School. Oh gosh, I-I forgot, baby. I’m sorry…”

Evalisse shook her head before she went back to her seat and grabbed her things. “It’s okay, mamma. Daddy can take me.”

“But I-“ Brittany started to protest before a yawn came over her. “I wanted to…meet your teachers and all-“

“Babe…go get some sleep,” Dante told her gently, seeing that she hadn’t moved or even blinked since she did that spell. “Little Dante pretty much worn you out after you did that, so go to bed. She’ll be back home before you wake up and tell you all about it.” He knew she was about to fight him, swearing up and down that she can take her when another yawn went through her. “See? You have to go get some rest.” He picked her up and led her upstairs to their room again, glad that the covers were pulled back. Dante gently put her down and pulled the covers up, kissing her sweetly, his fingers brushing over her cheek before he pulled back.

“Make sure she’s safe,” she whispered before closing her eyes. “And she gets to class…on time.”

A soft smile tugged his lips as he nodded once, then placed a soft kiss on her forehead. “Sweet dreams, Brit.” He whispered, changing out of his ‘Tony’ clothes into more appropriate clothing-an old Ed Hardy skull t-shirt, slim Diesel jeans and his western boots. He slipped back on his wedding ring and grabbed his red leather duster and went back downstairs, feeling much, much better now. “Ready to go to school, Princess?”

Evalisse turned and nodded hugely, running towards her father and gripping his hand tightly. “Ready, daddy.” She answered, as the two walked out of the shop.

Asterion and Wesley looked at the two, dumbfounded. The shop was in disarray, Dante was back to his original body, and everything was now back to normal. “Well I’ll be damned,” Wesley said after a moment. “It wasn’t just a spell. It was the baby. Huh.”

“True,” the cat said, turning to the now resting body of one Derek Richardson. “So, what about the body?” he asks, not even noticing that Dinner was missing, or in Evalisse’s bookbag.

~

Fortuna Elementary School was a brick building that had a round circle pull in so everyone can drop off their kids. Since it was the first day of school, Dante decided to pull into the parking lot so he could walk Evalisse in. He led her down the beige hallway with the colorful bulletin boards of “Welcome Students to Fortuna Elementary!”, screaming kids running up and down the hallways, the many staff in navy shirts trying to stop the students from hurting themselves, and to get to class on time. Each class had a TV on a cart and decorated colorfully.

They go down the kindergarten hallway, towards Mrs. Eloise Dorsey’s classroom, where more kids were getting in line to go to class. Evalise held on tightly to Dante’s hand, taking in all the sights and sounds of school, of students pulling chairs out to sit down. It was a new world to her, and on top of that the TV was on, and Clifford the Big Red Dog was playing. She was glad she brought Dinner along with her, keeping the side of her bookbag open as they reached Mrs. Dorsey’s classroom.

“Okay, Evalisse,” Dante said, kneeling down to her level. “Have a good day at school, be good for Mrs. Dorsey, and don’t get into trouble, okay?”

She nodded before turning to the colorful classroom. Scared for a moment, she turned back to him. “Can’t I stay at home with you and mamma and the baby?” she asked. “I won’t…I won’t have you here, or mamma or…or Dinner!”

He sighed, shaking his head. Dante would do anything to keep Evalisse at home with them, but she and Brittany insisted that she go to a real school with real kids. “Hey,” he pulled her close to him, giving her a hug. “Me and mama and the baby and Dinner will be waiting for you at home so you tell us about your day, and make some new friends. Then you’ll be so busy that when the baby comes, you’ll want to tell him about your school and your new friends. But you can’t do that if you’re at home, can you?”

Dante watched her think about it, turning to the classroom before turning back to him. “Okay, daddy,” she said, giving him a hug. “I love you,” she said, quickly kissing him on the cheek and went inside, leaving him with the rest of the mothers.

“It’s very rare for a father to come down to the school,” one mother said, a woman in her thirties with long brunette hair and a round belly. “I haven’t seen a male come by in a while.”

A smile tugged Dante’s lips as he turned to her. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He said.

“Especially when they bring two kindergarteners here. Your son looks very excited to be here.” Another mother said, making Dante narrow his eyes a bit in confusion.

“I don’t have a…” he started, turning to see a very familiar young boy, around Evalisse’s age, with silver hair, golden eyes, human ears instead of cat ears, wearing a blue T-Rex shirt, jeans and Converses. “Can you ladies excuse me?” he said, going back to the classroom door to wave Dinner, now Dennis, over.

Dinner said something to Evalisse and went over to him. “What?” he said, before Dante gently grabbed him and went somewhere private to talk.

“What the _hell_ are you doing here?” Dante asked through gritted teeth.

“Evalisse asked me to come, and I did.” Dinner said with a shrug. “Plus, I’ve never been to a human school before.”

“But you’re a cat.”

“And?”

“You’re a cat…and Brittany’s going to kill me if she finds out that you came along with us.”

“Look,” Dinner said with a sigh. “It’s school, and Evalisse wanted me to come. It’s not gonna hurt anyone. And on top of that, I can learn stuff. I can learn reading and writing and things that isn’t magic. She’s the one who put me in her bag so I can go, so can I stay? Please, _daddy_? Won’t you let _Dennis Sparda_ go to school?”

Heaving an annoyed sigh and scratching his hand, torn with what he wanted to do. “Fine,” he huffed, bringing him back to the classroom. “I’ll sign you up for school too. And don’t ever call me that again.” He grumbles, watching Dinner go back in the classroom, but not before looking up at his daughter, talking to a girl with short hair, looking up and smiling up at him. He gave her a ‘we’ll talk about this when we get home’ look before turning to go to the principle’s office.

“I’m in such deep shit,” he muttered, already picturing Brittany yelling her head off about Dinner going to school. But it was going to be one day at a time when he finally reached the glass Principal’s office, and asking one of the helpers if he can see them. The woman, a thin, bird-like woman named Miss Melody, nodded and slipped through a door to tell the principal that he was here to see her.

“Please have a seat, Mr. Sparda, and she’ll be right with you.” Miss Melody said, nodding to the chair behind him.

Thanking her, he sat down and thought about what Brittany would say once he got home. He pictured his death by her hands if she found out, but if he enrolled him in school, then he won’t be dead by next week. Thinking that it was a good plan once Miss Melody told him to come in, he got up and walked with a pep in his step, pushing the door open…

…and was met with widened gray eyes and a fifty-four year old face, wearing a short-sleeved floral dress and curled red hair. The nametag on the desk read “Meredith Shawcross” but Dante knew exactly who it was-he basically saw her give Brittany back her demon after keeping it for a thousand years. But back where he saw her, she was some ratty old witch who was part of the Raven Queen’s trials.

“Son of a…” he started, staring at Baba Yaga like he’s seen a ghost, fixing her lipstick in the compact mirror before closing it with a snap.

“Hello, Mr. Sparda. So nice to see you again.” Baba Yaga purred, a smirk tugging on her lips.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a bit of a light sex scene at the end, but like I said, I'm going to wait till later to do a full sex scene with the couple before the baby comes (and then after), and yay Baba's in it!! Also CW for slurs (Mephistopheles)

Dante stared at the old witch real hard, trying to figure out what the fuck she was doing at his daughter’s school-the school Brittany found and dragged him to when he was in his other body. But seeing her now, closing the compact shut, something didn’t feel right….”What the fuck are you doing here?” he blurted out as he closed the door.

Baba Yaga shrugged her shoulder. “I needed a job,” she answered. “And I thought this one would be perfect. Will this be a problem for you, _Mr. Sparda_?” she drawled, angering Dante.

He knew about Baba’s reputation of being a witch who feasted on the flesh of children, though he also learned that she was also seen as a “motherly” type, though he would like to see it one day. So he just glared at her as he sat down in the seat across her desk, hands buried in his pockets as he wanted so much to strike at her like asp, but not here-not at his daughter’s school. “May I please have an application?” he asked instead.

His question made her bark a laugh. “Well that’s quite funny, Mr. Sparda. Applying to come back to school again? I do believe that you’re grown enough to go to college now.” She teased.

 _Don’t lurch over and kill her, don’t lurch over and kill her_ …

“What are you getting at, old lady?” Dante growled, not amused by her teasing at all.

Shrugging again, Baba opened a drawer and pulled out the application. “Just wondering,” she answered, putting it on a clipboard and passing it to him. Taking it, he grabbed a pen and started filling it out, grumbling about something. Curiosity tugged at her, and she walked a little over to him, looking over his shoulder. The name ‘Dennis Sparda’ caught her eye, and that confused her, making her frown. “You already had your child already?” she blurted out, making him stop and slowly turned to her, blue eyes widening just a bit.

“How… _where_ did you hear that?” They haven’t even told her _parents_ yet, seeing as that she was just only three months pregnant and wanted to wait till she was about four to five months so she can tell them. They only told Wesley, Asterion, Dinner, Bael, and Evalisse. He hadn’t even told Lady or Trish yet, and god knows what would happen if they found out she was pregnant…

Baba shook her head, going back to her desk. “I’m not telling you how I know,” she taunted, slightly grinning before a growl like a bulldog rumbled out of Dante. “I bet you’re like this in bed.”

“ _Baba_ ,” Dante warned, making the witch huff and picked up her compact mirror.

She opens it and slowly moved her hand across it, and like magic, the top mirror started to shimmer until it revealed Britany sleeping peacefully in bed. She shifted in bed, flipping to her side, and muttered a couple things before falling back asleep again.

“And why the fuck are you showing my wife sleeping?” he asks, not really amused by it.

“Because I’m bored,” she answers, closing the compact mirror.

Not really believing her, Dante went back to filling out the application, finishing it up and passing to her, slowly getting up. “If you do _anything_ to my daughter-“ he warned, which made the witch laugh and shake her head.

“I promise that I won’t do or touch a hair on your daughter and your son,” she promises, though she knew that it was one of the bloody cats that had just applied to school. “In fact, I won’t even notice them.”

Making sure he knew that she was serious and he was serious, glaring at her one more time, Dante left her office and went to his car, making Baba hold her breath as she watched him leave through the huge windows. Once she saw the convertible drive off, she released it and went back to puckering her lips at the mirror, but stopped when she felt a very cold presence slipping in the office.

A handsome man with violet-red hair, molten brown eyes, and wore a grey suit walked in, fingers curled up as he closed the door. He was growling through pursed lips as he thought about the clipped conversation he overheard. The man couldn’t believe what he just heard, and wished Dante stayed a little longer, just a little while longer…

“He impregnated her again,” Mephistopheles snarled. “He once again took advantage of her, raped her, Asmodeus knows he’d probably forced her to-“ he didn’t want to finish that statement as he thought of his daughter, splayed out in bed, scared out of her mind that a half-breed was crawling on fucking top of her-

With a sigh and a snap of her compact mirror, Baba shook her head as she tossed it back in her desk. “Maybe the fates wanted it this way,” she told him, guessing. “Maybe it’s some kind of gift after what Morgan did to the fae boy, Silas. Or it’s the wish she made before Nelo Angelo killed her on that table and the Bronzed General brought her back to life.”

A _gift_.

He didn’t call Dante Sparda a _gift_.

He called him a little problem that he wanted to kill, just like he did a thousand years ago. He wanted to feel his blade chop the half-breed’s head off and make his daughter marry the man he wanted her to marry, years ago…and now that she was pregnant again with another abomination, he had to think of something else to get her to leave him.

Sitting down and grabbing a snow globe, the now ex-Demon Lord of Cania started to play with it. “So when is the next phase of the plan?” he asked, turning to the witch with one violet-red eyebrow raised.

A smile appeared on Baba’s lips at the question. “Soon,” she answered, picking up Dennis’s application with curiosity again.

~

Wesley and Asterion was finishing up breakfast when Dante came back to the shop. “Baba Yaga is in town.” He said when he walked in and took off his jacket.

The news made the two men look up at him as they watched him hang up his jacket. “She’s in town?” Wesley asked, shocked. The last he heard of Baba, she was somewhere in her house with two legs. “ _How_ is she in town? On top of that, where did you see her?”

“Evalisse’s school.”

Both Wesley and Asterion swore when the Devil Hunter told them where. If Russia’s most powerful witch was at Fortuna Elementary…she could bring in the Witch Hunters. Or worse-she could bring in Mephistopheles. And God knows if he was in town, there would be a huge clash between him and Dante-even if he found out that Brittany was pregnant again.

Dante looked at their faces again, nodding as he plopped down across the sofa where ‘Derek Richardson’ was laying in that magic container. “There’s something else,” he said quietly, his hand curled up into a fist. “My father in law is out of his cage. Somehow, a person wearing blue released him.” For a moment, he thought of Vergil, the only person he knew that wore blue. Though Vergil releasing a Demon Lord into the Human World didn’t sound like him…or so he thought. Somewhere down there, Vergil is in the Demon World doing gods know what to gods know whom, and releasing Mephistopheles out in the world….after every single horrible thing that man had done to both him and Brittany over their thousand years of life….it made Dante mad, just a little bit.

“Wait a minute, hold on. Mephistopheles is out of his prison?” Asterion asked, confused. “When did he get out?”

“That’s a good question. The last time I went to see him, he was in some kind of spacious hotel room, and he was drinking wine. Then Morgan’s gun was pressed to my head, so any questions I had was gone out the window.” Dante answered, turning to Wesley, who was stunned. “Know any tracking spells or something that would let me know if Vergil’s in the Demon World?” he asked. It didn’t hurt to find out if his brother is still down here, lurking around, waiting on his chance to strike.

Wesley opened his mouth to speak, but a soft little moan interrupted him from upstairs, making all three of them look up. “…hold that thought,” Dante said, getting up and going up to his room, his lips twitching into a smirk.

He found his wife still asleep, one hand on her belly and another twisting the sheets as she uttered his name.

Slowly, he walked over and sat on the bed, one leg straight, another dangling as he watched her sleep. Dante reached out and started to stroke her hair, taking in her sleeping face, her lips parted slightly, her fingers twitching as she slept. He didn’t move as he watched her and kept stroking her hair, taking in the stillness of his wife. One minute she was brighter than the sun, bringing him back together, the next sleeping like an angel. He knew she was powerful, and their child would be the same.

Just like the both of them…

“Dante?”

Her gentle sleepy voice broke his thoughts as he saw her open her eyes and rubbed them. “Hey, sleeping beauty,” he murmured, watching a sleepy smile tug her lips. Brittany started to sit up, but after a moment scooted over and placed her head on his lap. “What’s wrong?” he asked, watching her get comfortable, then shake her head.

“It’s been a while since we’ve been like this.” She answered sleepily. “I just…I just wanted to enjoy it a moment longer…can I enjoy it a moment longer?”

The question came out childlike and soft, and he nodded as they were like that for a while-Dante alone with his thoughts, her sleeping quietly on his lap. He rested his head back on the headboard, his hand idly stroking her hair as they stayed like that for what talked about a long time. Dante closed his eyes and felt himself slowly going to dreamland when he felt her hand sliding up his shirt, then the slight tug which made him grin. “What are you doin’ down there, princess?” he asked with a low growl as she tugged his shirt off and threw it on the ground next to them.

Opening one eye, he watched her slowly climb on top of him, her hand going to the knot to slowly untie it, like she was giving him a personal strip show for him and him alone. Dante watched as she pulled it and let the folds of her robe fall open and pool around him, revealing her nakedness, her chocolate brown skin and her faint stretch marks down her arm, making them look like tiger stripes.

“I missed you,” she whispered, kissing him softly, as if he was a dream and she didn’t want to wake up.

 _If I died right now, I want this to be the last thing I see,_ Dante thought as he kissed her back, slipping his hand behind her head, holding her there as his hand slid down to her waist. He could feel himself getting hard as she throbbed on top of him. _My wife…naked…._

“I told you,” he told her against her lips. “I’m right here. I’m not goin’ anywhere, babe. You don’t have to worry.”

“No, I meant….I know you’re not going anywhere, but…you.” She pulled back slightly as she looked at him. “In your body…I missed you…us…like this. And I dreamt that we made love, right here, right now.” Brittany ran a hand up and down his upper body, placing a tiny kiss over his heart. Then she moved those lips up his neck, then his chin, then a feathered kiss on his lips.

At her ministrations, he let out a soft hmm and a soft _babe,_ turning to kiss her again slowly. He’d forgotten to tell her about Dinner and Baba Yaga as he laid her back on the bed, but her kisses was like a small magic spell on him, and he’d forgotten. Dante opened his mouth to say something, but before he could utter a word, she placed a finger over his lips, slowly shaking her head.

“No…” she murmured as she kissed him again, and he felt her legs parting for him.

“Babe…wait…the baby…” he looked down at the small bump and placed his hand on it, rubbing it. They stopped having sex a couple days ago after Dante thought he was hurting the baby, and that the baby could tell what he was doing to her-every little pleasurable thing that made Brittany shake, scream, moan, and have a very powerful orgasm doing that he’d gave her the last time they had sex.

Brittany knew that tiny fear Dante had about hurting the baby. “I called Dr. Carver,” she said. “And told him about the fear you had about hurting the baby, and he said that it’s okay if we have sex. Little Dante won’t feel you…doing those wonderful things to me the last time. Particularly with your tongue. And your hands. And your dick, did I mention your dick?”

Dante had to chuckle as she listed the things he did that she liked. “Yes, you mentioned my dick twice now,” he said. “So Little Dante won’t…know about me…”

She shook her head. “This is really unsexy, but Little Dante- _or_ Little Brittany-is protected by a sac in my womb, so he or she won’t feel anything. They’ll just kick the hell out of me once we’re done.”

He sighed as he took in the information. Even though it made him a little bit better about having sex while pregnant, he still had a fear of hurting the baby.

“If it’ll make you feel better, I have a doctor’s appointment next week, so we can talk to him.” She told him. “You know I don’t wanna push you into anything you don’t want to-“

Dante stopped her from talking, kissing her as his hands found his belt to take it off, then carefully wrapped it around her wrists, tying it and tugged in twice so it was secure. “Right now,” he said, tipping her chin so she can look at him. “I want to make love to my wife.”

She nodded once as they went through the little list they did each time Dante wanted to tie her up, making sure they knew the words to stop, go, and pause, making sure the belt didn’t chafe or was tight around her wrist before they made love that afternoon.


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, a little preview of what is to come in the later chapters, though I wrote it at the beginning of this chapter. Hope you like it and there's a little surprise at the end of the chapter :)

He shattered deep inside her as soon as he reached it, his hips stopping as his cock twitched as he came, his cum spurting inside her. Cupping her cheek, Dante leaned down and kissed her deeply, moving his hand down between her legs. He rubbed her oversensitive clit as he pulled back, watching her tremble as she shattered after him, throwing her head back and bowing her back, screaming his name as loud as she could a minute ago. Can’t hold himself up any longer, he rolled over and started to catch his breath, laughing as she placed her chin on his chest.

“Fuck,” he said while catching his breath. They had been having sex for hours now, and he’d felt like he’d been a marathon all afternoon. He looked down to see Brittany smiling up at him, tracing his left pectoral with a finger as she curled her body against him.

“I told you,” she said, catching her breath as well. “That…pregnancy sex…is the best sex we’ll ever have.”

Dante nodded, laughing before he remembered, making him hold up a finger. “What about…that one time…we had sex on the floor when…Patty decorated my shop in those…girly colors and stuffed animals…” he remembered that day perfectly. He couldn’t take the damn girly crap anymore, so he just grabbed Brittany and made love on the floor. Unfortunately, they didn’t count on Patty walking in on them once Brittany was screaming his name, and let’s just say that left an impression on the poor girl, as Brittany apologized to her. At least it helped, he got his shop back the way it was.

With a slap on the arm, and a laugh, Brittany remembered. “Oh god. She must’ve hated us that day.” She shook her head as she started to get up, gathering the covers to cover herself up, but Dante reached out and grabbed her wrist, tugging her back down, kissing her again. A soft moan was heard from her as he nipped at her bottom lip before tugging on it, making her laugh. “You’re not leaving this bed.” He growled, making her shake her head through her laughter.

“Our daughter?”

“Mmm…what about her?”

“ _Dante…_ ”

Kissing her one more time, Dante sighs as he sits up and turns to look at her. She had a glowing, beautiful smile on her face, and he leaned forward and captured her lips again, cupping her cheek as the cover started to slip from her hand. “When I come back, I’m gonna make sure that smile stays on your face.”

“Why?” Brittany asked, curious.

“Two reasons. One, because you look beautiful with that smile on your face. Two, I worked damn hard to put it on your face.”

“But what about dinner?”

“They can starve.”

His answer made her giggle and shake her head once more.

“You gotta eat too, you know. You and Little Dante.”

“We can have pizza. It can be our own little pizza party.”

“Honey…”

“ _Whaat?_ ”

“I was planning on cooking for all of us. And I wanna hear all about Evalisse’s day at school.”

“Do you _have_ to?”

“Yes.”

Dante sighed, his fingers tapping her side as he playfully pouted, but then his face changes into a soft smile as he kisses her one last time, muttering against her lips “I’ll be back”, getting up and throwing his clothes back on, turning to give his wife one more look, taking in her wild sex hair and the smile plastered on her face as she leaned back against the pillows, watching him. Blowing her a kiss goodbye, he left to go and pick up Evalisse and Dinner from school, his mind a little fuzzy as he saw them sitting on the side bench.

“Sorry for being late,” he told them once they piled in the car and he drove off. “Me and your mother spent some alone time together, and we almost forgot about time.” Dante explained with a chuckle, stopping at a red light. “So how was your day?” he asked, turning for a moment to face them-but not before he stopped and saw the door to the Starbucks open, and he swore that the world just stopped.

Because walking out of the Starbucks, laughing, was Morgan Kane. Right next to him was another Witch Hunter, and his eyes widens just a bit.  _ No.  _ They cannot be here. They shouldn’t even be here, but they are. Now they go to the Starbucks Brittany goes to? Fuck. Fuck, Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

Evalisse was still talking about her day, and he finished turning to her, giving her a soft smile and a nod. Then he turned once the light turned green. He drove away from the Starbucks and went back to Devil May Cry. Absentmindedly, Dante reached down into his pocket, hoping that the note Brittany’s grandmother, Caroline Kendrick, was still in his pocket. Evalisse stopped talking to notice something wrong with her father, and turned to look at Dinner, who shrugged.

When the three finally arrived back to Devil May Cry, Evalisse and Dinner jumped out while Dante stuffed his hand into his pocket, and felt a sheet of paper in it. Pulling it out, he saw Caroline’s handwriting, surprised that it wasn’t even faded out yet, but the ink was still there, as fresh as the day she wrote it.

_ Circle of the Mountain Rose _

_ Go to the red door and the door will give you this riddle: “You may catch me, but you cannot throw me. What Am I?” _

_ The answer is: A Cold _

_ Seek the Head Witch: Amelia Ebonywood _

_ Tell her that Caroline Kendrick sent you _

Dante got out of the car, his hand curling on the sheet of paper as he walked up the three steps of Devil May Cry and opened the door. Evalisse talking about her day reached his ears as she started talking about her day with Asterion, and while Dante was shrugging out of his coat, he heard her talk about her new friends and Mrs Dorsey’s new assistant, which made him stop the moment she said that.

“Honey?” he asks, walking towards them. “Who’s Mrs. Dorsey’s new assistant?”

Placing a finger under her chin, she thought about it. “Well, he’s tall, has violet hair and brown eyes…” she stopped as she realized who she was just describing. “And he-he said that his name is Mr. Lucien Roth-Rothschester…” she stopped as soon as she said the name. “Daddy?” she asks, looking up at him with worry in her eyes. “Was grandpa at my school?”

_ Fucking hell, universe,  _ Dante thought, raking a hand through his hair.  _ Why did you bring that jackass back??? _

Upstairs, still luxuriating in bed and waiting on her husband, Brittany was asleep, turning on her side carefully once. She blinked when she felt the bed sagging, and she rubbed her eyes, wiping the sleep out of them before she saw a man with red-violet hair, brown eyes that was looking at her small belly…and glaring at it.

“You’re pregnant,” Mephistopheles started, leaning forward so he could touch her belly. “Again…with his child….”

With a flinch, Brittany pulled back, opening her mouth to scream before a thunderbolt streaked out of her belly, hitting the ex-Demon Lord in the chest. It knocked him back onto the floor with a thud and a thump, making him groan as he slowly got up and glared down at the child.

“I see that the abomination recognizes me,” he hisses, getting up and opening his hand to produce the hellfire whip. But no hellfire or a whip came to him, and that made him look down as he thrust his hand down, to summon the hellish whip. But nothing came, and he growled, realizing that the baby must have neutralized his powers. “How,” he growled, looking back up at her.

“Sorry?” Brittany asked, confused.

“Apparently, pregnancy makes you tone deaf, so let me repeat my question. How. Did. The Child. Neutralize. My. Powers?” he growled, taking a step closer to her, but stopped when the tip of a hellish looking Morningstar appeared under his chin. Slowly, he turned his head to see the Bronzed General Bael standing in his human form, a grin tugging his lips.

“Hello, old man,” Bael said. “I was wondering when you’ll show up.” 


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The question made Bael laugh. “She won’t pay that price,” he said drolly. “The babe growing inside her is her wish, her payment to me.” 
> 
> “And let me guess: you’re going to take it away from her?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Talk of abortion, rape, some NSFW

He was _here_.

Bael...the Bronzed General... _was here_. 

Mephistopheles wasn’t even expecting him, but now seeing him here, in this room….”I thought you were in the underworld,” he blurted out, keeping his eyes on him. “Doing...whatever it is you do.” What was that, well, he didn't know. But whatever it was, he looked refreshed now. 

A snort escaped the General at Mephistopheles’s assumption. “I was here the whole entire time, old man,” he corrected. “I was watching the little Sparda child grow and making sure no one took it away from her, just like you did a thousand years ago.” At that, the ex-Demon Lord groaned. “It was her wish, and I’m not going to let anyone take that chance of motherhood from her ever again, like you.”

Scowling at Bael’s words, Mephistopheles opened his mouth to speak when Asterion rushed it, clawed hand sparking with lightning. “Brittany, are you-” he stopped when he saw his old Demon Lord, chin tilted up by Bael. He hissed in a breath as those molten brown eyes turned to him, then watched that infuriating handsome face turn up into a smile. 

“Kharsoth, what a wonderful surprise,” Mephistopheles said. “Still in form, I see? Always ready to protect my daughter, but can’t seem to get into her head that the man she’s marrying again is unfit for her!”

That argument again. Asterion hated that the two of them clashed over who Brittany should be marrying and having children with-the last man that he picked just didn’t like her that much, and he broke off the arranged marriage before he found a wife he can love and have plenty of children with. “What are you doing here, Mephistopheles?” he asked in a lazy tone. “Can’t you see that Brittany’s trying to rest?”

The question made the Demon Lord laugh. “I can’t visit my daughter?” he asked. “I thought I could. But I guess I can’t now since you two are here.” he laughed a little more before he stopped, his chin getting tipped back by the morningstar again. Mephistopheles stopped laughing as he looked into the blazing eyes of Bael, wondering what the fuck he was thinking as his laughter died down. 

His calm demeanor changed at the morningstar barely scraping his chin, and he started to panic. Mephistopheles could get out of anything, even not confessing to a crime. But here, in a room where a bookshelf looked like it was going to topple over any time soon, the scent of sex drenching the bed where his daugther was sitting and covering herself up, he started to panic. 

Mephistopheles hated feeling like a cornered animal-he looked at the two men staring down at him like a sad little puppy. He hated that feeling of helplessness, so he did the one thing that was natural to him. 

Clenching his fingers, he lurched up and tried to summon his ice blade, but he stopped when he realized….for the love of god...he couldn’t do it. Letting out a frustrated growl, he turned to glare at the small pouch of the baby. “What happened the last time I saw you?!” he demanded. 

Brittany closed her eyes and sighed, wrapping the bedsheet around herself as she slipped out of bed, sore and aching in all the right places. “Me and Dante got pregnant, I’m three months in and we’re waiting for the baby to come.” she answered, grabbing her housecoat and put it on-there was no way in hell she would show her growing belly to her own Demon father. “I haven’t even got started on the baby’s room-”

“That bastard raped you again, didn’t he?” 

The statement made her roll her eyes. “He didn’t  _ rape _ me, if you must know. I got pregnant the night I got my memories back.”

That made him twitch. She willingly laid with this bastard and he impregnated her with another abomination-this time a magical baby that shoots lightning from her belly. And she got her memories back, all of them…

That alone made Mephistopheles’s mouth drop. 

“How...when did you know that he gotten you….how many weeks has it been-”

“Still got that smile on your face, babe?” Dante’s voice asked from the stairs as he came up. “Because I’m going to work damn hard to keep it on there for the rest of the-” he opened the door and stopped when he saw Bael, Asterion...and his father in law, hand out like he was calling his ice blade, but nothing was there. 

_ Why God, Why now, why the fuck did he show up now?! Right when I was gonna have more fucking sex with my wife _ …

At that moment, all Dante felt was rage, seeing the man standing there. Everything the man had ever done and said about him made him want to punch him in the face a million times over. “What the fuck are you doing here?” he growled instead, restraining himself and just tried to say it as calmly as he could. 

“I came to see my daughter,” Mephistopheles growled back. “But apparently once again she’s pregnant by you, since you forced her to lie with you  _ yet again _ without my permission.”

Oh for the love of-”I didn’t force her to do anything she doesn't wanna do,” Dante snapped. “I will never push her into something she’s not ready for. Besides, she’s too important to me to even think about hurting her.”

“I do believe I hear the words of a liar.”

“The only liar here is you, since you  _ are  _ working for the Witch Hunters that want to hunt down your own flesh and blood. I can’t think of a person that would do that. Hell, I wouldn’t do that to Evalisse, no matter what she’d done or who she loves.” he said, hearing that small gasp come out of his wife’s lips. “Oh yeah,” Dante turned to face her, seeing her shocked face. “You dear old dad escaped his little cell that was cozy enough for him to be in a hotel, sipping wine and prowling like he owns the damn place the last time I visited him, and before I could hit him, Morgan Kane was there with a gun to my head.”

It was Brittany’s turn to drop her mouth. “Father...are you...are you sure that’s what you saw, honey?” she asked. 

Dante nodded. “Oh yeah. Looks like he’s much better now, since he’s here in front of us. How is that sumbitch anyway? I saw him at Starbucks and he was getting cozy around here.” he felt Brittany’s fingers curling up on his arm, knowing that the Starbucks on the end near Evalisse’s school was her most sacred place when she wanted some coffee in the morning. Now she had to go find another Starbucks, one that isn’t infested with Witch Hunters. 

Mephistopheles stuttered, trying to find an excuse as to why they were here now. “I have a reason to work with Kane,” he said, finally finding his voice. “I’m working with him so I can kill you, marry my daughter off to Vanthorn, a Demon Lord that would be most suitable for her to be with, years ago. But he’s sadly married to someone else, so now I have to find her another suitable husband once you’re dead.” he growled, turning to Brittany. “You will get an abortion immedately-” but before he could finish that demand, another lightning bolt shocked him and thrown him back towards the wall, making both Bael and Asterion look at her. 

“We need to have a talk about raising a half-witch baby,” Bael muttered, shaking his head. “Because them protecting you like that is very normal in a-” he stopped, not wanting to reveal the gender of the baby yet. Let them be surprised-they never had that chance years ago. Why not let them have fun with the baby’s room once they found out? “Never mind-don’t want to spoil all the fun.” 

Mephistopheles heard that, which made him growl at the baby. Brittany moved a bit away from Dante, giving Bael a little look that says that we’ll talk about it later. “Look, father,” she said slowly, still refusing to call him daddy. “I’m not getting an abortion because you don’t like my husband. I’m going to keep this baby You never gave us one chance to be parents, not one, to someone that looks just like me and Dante, but we are having this baby, and you can’t stop us from giving birth to our little one.”

“Don’t you two already have one?” he asked with a snap. “That abomination of a grand-” Mephistopheles stopped, feeling himself calling that little girl of theirs a granddaughter. “Daughter of yours? Evalisse, her name is? Doesn’t that one pay whatever debt you have with the General?”

The question made Bael laugh. “She won’t pay that price,” he said drolly. “The babe growing inside her is her wish, her payment to me.” 

“And let me guess: you’re going to take it away from her?”

“No. In fact, I’m going to let her have it and raise it.”

Well that stopped Mephistopheles right then and there. “You...you’re not going to take their brat and raise it yourself?” he asked, shocked. 

Bael shook his head. “I’m not. They deserve to be parents, and it was her wish.” he answered. “That’s all she ever wanted. She could give him ten children and she wouldn’t care-she only wants a family. Something you don’t know about, since you left her the moment you fucked her mother.” 

“I’m right here, you know!” Brittany snapped, waving her hands around. “I don’t need to know about that, and he’s not my father!”

“The fact is, girl, that your father is an ex-demon lord and you’re in line for the throne, and Dante is going to be the next Arch Duke. That baby growing inside you will be the next Arch Duke or Duchess, and Evalisse is going to be the Grand Duchess.” Bael explained. “Sadly, Mephistopheles sired you, and you’re his child till the day he croaks, so we have to deal with it.” 

“Though I wish that your child was not sired by the boy,” Mephistopheles growled. 

“Get over it, Mephistopheles,” Asterion said, finally speaking up. “You’re not the Arch Duke of Cania anymore. You’re the ex-Arch Duke, and frankly, having them rule Cania would be much better than having you run it.” 

“S...Shut up, Kharsoth!” he spat, as a magic circle appeared under him. He turned to the couple-Dante with his hand on hers and his other hand itching for a gun, her lacing her hand with his-made him sick. “I’ll be watching you,” he snarled. ‘And when I finally get that chance-I will kill you, boy.” he hissed before he disappeared. 

Dante threw up the bird and watched him leave, then turned to both Bael and Asterion. ‘Get out,” he hissed. “Unless you wanna-”

“Don’t you finish that fucking statement,” Bael hissed at him, leaving. Asterion did the same, shaking his head. Once the door closed behind him, Dante turned to Brittany, a wicked grin tugging his lips. 

“Now where were we?” he asked, tugging the cover down so she can be naked again. 

~

A couple days later, Brittany and Dante was sitting in Dr. Carver’s office. Brittany was sitting on the examination table, trying to keep the back of the gown closed while holding the sheet over her lap. She already had her general check up, and now they were waiting on the doctor to come in and start her examination. Dante was there next to her, holding her hand and toying with it gently. 

She tried to smile, looking at his big hands holding hers, remembering how all last night Dante lapped at her on his desk till she came on his mouth-seven times-before fucking her each time. She was a tiny bit sore but was actually glad for the distractions he’d been giving her. “You do realize that Dr. Carver would be the first one to see my hoo-hah after you?” Brittany blurted out, too damned nervous to think about anything else. 

Dante stopped and looked at her, shocked. “Wait, what? Seriously?” he asked, watching her nod her head. 

Brittany couldn’t help but to giggle at her husband’s shocked face as she nodded. “Yep, Dr. Carver will be the first one to look at my vagina after you.”

“Can’t I tell her that it’s mine before she looks at it?” Dante whined. “I mean..she could see what I did to you last night and this morning,” he said slowly, his lips tugging that wicked grin as he remembered that morning after he dropped off Dinner and Evalisse, and the thought of them this morning made Brittany blush and throb at the same time, though the way he said it made her feel a tiny bit better, giggling again. 

“Well I think she’s going to know now,” Brittany told him once the door opened and the doctor came in the room. 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bit of a CW because medical baby terminology, but other than that that's it

Dr. Carver came in, looking down at her computer. Her brunette hair was up in a bun, and she clicked her teeth as she closed the door. Though she is wearing a blue blouse and some pants, the pentagram around her neck made Dante feel a bit better. She looked up with her bright brown eyes and a bright smile as she looked over at him. “I did hear you, actually,” she said, putting her things down and washing her hands. “And nothing that I’ve seen cannot even beat what you have done to Brittany here.” she chuckled, grabbing some paper towels. “How are you, dear?”

“I’m fine, thank you,” she said with a smile. “And I do believe I told you about him?” 

“Oh please, everyone knows that you’re married to the Son of Sparda, so I don’t think I have to introduce myself,” Dr. Carver laughed as she sat down in her round roller chair. “So what brings you in today?”

“Last week, I felt some immense pressure coming from my stomach, and then somehow I emitted some white light from me, which was painful, like I’m about to give birth, and then after that, thunder was released from my body and it scared me, and I was wondering if that was normal for a baby that’s a-”

“A half-witch, half-demon baby? Yes, yes it is. Though for the baby to already show it’s powers outside the stomach...do you mind if I look?” Dr. Carver asked after writing everything down. Brittany nodded as she leaned back and bent her knees to put in the leg stirrups, and Dante had to bit his bottom lip hard as the dirty joke that was about to come out of his mouth. 

Brittany turned to glare at him, knowing how dirty his jokes are, and started to relax, though she couldn’t help but to giggle at his face as Dr. Carver started checking around. “Don’t.” she warned him, wincing at the cold instruments she was using. 

“Well the baby is fine,” the Doctor said, pulling out between her legs. “Though because the baby is a half-breed, power surges like that can be powerful, so when those happens, you’re going to have to get some rest for a while, so the baby can calm down.” she advised. “Do you have any-”

“Will having sex hurt the baby?” Dante blurted out. 

The question hung in the air for a moment, seeing as it shocked the doctor. Then she chuckled and shook her head. “No, it won’t hurt the baby one bit,” she answered. “The baby is protected by an amniotic sac, so you two can have sex as much as you like. Couples also have sex to induce labor, but it doesn’t work. But it can speed up the process.” he nodded, feeling a whole lot better now, though he’d never thought of sex actually speeding up the process. 

“Can we...see the baby?” Brittany asked nervously. “I know they’re a bit tiny, but I just wanna know if-”

Dr. Carver nodded, understanding. “Yes, you can see the baby.” she went to grab the gel and gently put it on her stomach, and Brittany shivered. “Too cold?” Dr. Carver asks, making her nod. She flipped on the ultrasound machine and placed the white plastic transducer on her belly and moved it around. On the screen they see the inside of Brittany’s stomach, and they see one head and an arm-a single baby. 

“There they are,” Dr. Carver cooed as Dante looked at the x-rayed baby in awe. 

Even though it was a small, tiny thing, he found himself tearing up. It was his child that was growing inside of her-his little one that he wanted to protect for the rest of his life. Then the heartbeats-those small, tiny heartbeats. He wanted to hear that sound forever, the fast beating of the heart. 

“Hello there,” he whispered, making Brittany turn to him, amazed. “I can’t wait to meet you.” He leaned over and placed a kiss on her forehead, feeling the emotions he should have felt a thousand years ago, but didn’t. He hated Mephistopheles for that, but he knew that he wasn’t going to let him take that happiness from him. “It can hear me, right? Our little one?”

Dr. Carver nodded again. “It can, since you’re only having one,” she answered. “And it looks like May would be the due date, though knowing babies like this one it might come less than that.” she explained. She gave them the “crown-rump length” of their baby, even though it was tiny right now, and shut off the ultrasound. Once Brittany got dressed, they made another appointment for an another month, and then waved goodbye to the doctor and headed towards the car. 

Slipping in the car, Dante sat there for a moment, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he was going to be a father once more. Seeing his child made him want to protect it even more from the witch hunters and the demons-what if the demons came after it? What would demons want with a little baby that can barely speak? He closed his eyes and thought about his own mother, Eva, who put him in the closet when the demons came and attacked their house. 

_ If I don’t return, you must run. By yourself, alone. You must change your name. Forget your past and start a new life as someone else. A new beginning. _

He barely heard Brittany calling his name as he pictured Brittany doing the same thing to Evalisse and their baby, putting them in the closet to hide them while she went to go and find him. He snapped out of it when he felt Brittany’s hand on his cheek, turning his head to face her. She opened her mouth to ask what’s wrong, but she knew what it was as more of his silent tears started to fall. “I’m gonna be there for our baby,” he told her, his voice wobbly.. “I’m not gonna...gonna leave the baby for anything. Not even when I…”

He stopped talking as Brittany nodded. She knew this might happen once he saw their little one-he’ll think of his mother and start crying. “I understand,” she told him, the only thing she could say. She knew about his mother and what happened to him and Vergil, and how those events triggered the World’s Most Biggest Fight between him and his brother each time they see each other. So she pulled him into an embrace to let him cry, feeling him grip her shirt for a bit. They stood like that for a while as he cried, then once he was done, he pulled back and wiped his tears away. 

Dante laughed a little, trying to calm himself down, though he knew once or twice Brittany had seen him cry. She didn’t say a word of it, just let him do it, and he was grateful for that, even when he leaned over and kissed her softly. “Ready to go home?” he asked, starting up the car and drove out of the parking lot. 

“Um...can we get some coffee instead?” she asked. “We need to have a talk about things. You know, where the baby’s gonna sleep, what lamaze classes we’re going to-” she stopped when she saw Dante’s face screw up in confusion, making her laugh. “What?”

“Who said I’m going to a...whatever that class you said we need?”

“Lamaze?”

“Yes!” he exclaimed, making her laugh even harder. “Why do I need to go to that class?”

“Because we need to know what’s going to happen when the baby comes.”

“I’ve seen you give birth to Evalisse, I don’t think we need to go to some kind of class that’s going to tell me how she came out of you and how this one is.”

“Dante?”

“ _ What _ ?”

“You do realize that we had Evalisse a thousand years ago? I had nursemaids holding my legs open as I pushed your daughter out of me before a certain father of mine killed you?”

“At least I held your hand as you pushed her out. I can do the same thing when Little Dante comes out.”

Brittany shook her head while she kept laughing at her husband’s responses. It was true, he did hold her hand, but he’d never actually seen her push the baby out. “What makes you so sure we’re having a Little Dante?”

Dante shrugged as he pulled into the Starbucks parking lot. “Because Little Dante packs a powerful punch each time he uses his powers.” 

“But what if it’s another girl? I used to pull powerful punches to my mama when I was cooking in her belly.”

“Oh, and you think I didn’t do the same thing to my mom?”

“You know what-”

“What?”

“I think we should have a bet. If I win...mmm…” Brittany started to think about it, making Dante look at her like she was crazy after he parked. “You owe me...a dinner date and a day to do whatever I wanna do, and a day in bed, and if you win-”

“You don’t get to buy one book for a whole year. Not. One. Book.” he challenged, making her gasp. “If you do buy one book, you owe me twenty bucks.” he grinned, getting out of the car. 

Brittany looked at her husband as she scrambled out of the car, grabbing her purse and slamming the car door to catch up with him. How  _ dare _ he challenge her to not get a book for a year? It’s not like she can’t get a book secretly without him knowing. “You really think I’m going to agree to that?” she asked, looking at the smug look on his face that she wanted to slap off. 

“Babe, you have a million books at home, and a bookshelf filled with books that it’s a miracle that hasn’t killed us both yet in our sleep, I think you need to stop buying books for whole year and finish up reading the ones we got at home.”

“But what if it’s a book we really, _really_ need?”

“Oh like  _ what _ ?”

“A baby book.”

That made Dante bark out a laugh as they moved forward. “A baby book? Babe, we know how to parent.”

“Yes, but not a baby. We don’t know how to take care of one, hold one-”

“If you finish that sentence I’m plugging my ears the rest of the way home.”

She slapped him on the arm. “I meant a memory baby book where we get to share their first bootie or first steps or the first time they say dada. Hell, I might take a picture of you two and put it in there. And we also need to have a baby shower too.”

“I’m going to regret asking this, but why?”

“Because people gives us baby things that we’re going to need once the baby is born.”

Dante rolled his eyes, not even noticing that a Witch Hunter was in front of them, and had just done ordering his drink when he overheard them talking about babies. Stepping to the side, he pulled out his phone and texted Morgan. 

[Text: John] THEY’RE HERE AND TALKING ABOUT THE BABY. SHOULD I GRAB THEM?

[Text: Morgan] NO-LET’S WAIT TILL THEY DON’T EXPECT US. 

The Witch Hunter nodded as he grabbed his coffee once his name was called, looking at the two while they talked about books and babies and baby showers. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante got confused at her words. “I said I’m worried about the baby, what did you think I said?”

“There is no way in hell that we’re painting the baby’s room pink.” Dante vehemently said, shaking his head. “We don’t even know if we’re having a boy or girl.”

Brittany pouted at his answer, sipping on her coffee. She always wanted to do the baby’s room, and now that she was getting her chance, she had to go through an obstacle-that obstacle being a six foot five, blue eyed dadzilla named Dante that she loved very much. “But it’ll be pretty though,” she pointed out. “If we have a boy, we can make it very cute and put a little pig in there. To make it really adorable.”

“No,” he told her again, shaking his head. “I don’t care how cute the little piggie is, we’re not painting the baby’s room pink.”

“But-” she started before a thunderstrike hit her head hard, and she gently pressed a hand on her head as the whole world started to spin just a bit…

_ A healthy baby is laying in the play pen, having silver hair and brown eyes. They wiggle and babble, reaching up to try and grab her finger. She smiles as she leans over them, holding out her finger so they can hold it. They are wrapped in a blanket, a color she cannot see right now because it is blurred, and she kisses that tiny hand.... _

_...before a hand reaches out in the darkness and tries to wrap around her neck, and it startled the baby, making it cry before it glowed a dark red color and casted a shield around it and her, and she turned to see Morgan Kane knocked on his ass, shocked. _

Brittany gasped once the vision was over, placing a hand over her stomach. She barely registered Dante’s hand gently touching hers, only the feathery touch of his fingers told her that he was there for her, making her blink, snapping out of her vision. “I know what...the baby is going to look like,” she said with a soft smile. “But then...M-M-Morgan...he showed up...and he startled the baby, and it casted a shield around us. The both of us.” 

Taking a sip of his strawberry frappuccino as she explained her vision, he sighs as he sat he drink down and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “We need to get the two of you safe,” he said, more to himself than anything else. All he has to do is find the damn door to the witches’ home and he can put his family in there and find the witch hunters and Mephistopheles and tell them to fuck on off. He knew Brittany was silent on it as she sipped on her coffee, but it had to be done. 

“It’s just gonna be me and the baby, right?” she asked after those moments of silence. “Not Evaliss-”

“ _ Yes it’s going to be you and the baby _ !” Dante shouted before he looked around and lowered his voice. “Yes, you and the baby are going, including Evalisse and those stupid cats.”

“We’re not pulling Evalisse out of school!” Brittany hissed at him. 

“Brittany, do I need to remind you that we’re basically being hunted down by your father and a bunch of witch hunters and an old hag? If one of them gets to Evalisse-” he stopped his statement, his fingers curling into a fist. He didn’t want to think that. He’d just gotten her back after a thousand years-he didn’t want to think about what would happen again to his daughter if something happens to her. 

Dante groans and leans back in his chair, running a hand through his hair. He wanted to give Brittany a family, but dammit, not like this. Not on the run and not knowing what’s going to happen-he refuses to do that to her. Not again. They did this shit a thousand years ago, trying to hide her pregnancy from her father, and now it feels like they were doing it all over again, all except Evalisse was here and Brittany had a baby that was growing day by fucking day. 

She reached over and covered his hand with his. “Sweetie,” Brittany slowly kissed his fingers. “I know you want to protect me and our small family-that’s about to grow once I have this one. And I know how you are when it comes to protecting me, which I love so, so much. Nothing will get Evalisse-she’s a strong girl, you know that. She’ll find us when she needs us.”

“But not like this,” he said quietly, feeling hopeless. “I want to protect my family and not let anything happen to the three of you. I don’t know what I’ll do if something happens to all of you.” 

Brittany sighed again. “We just need to find an alternative for Evalisse to go to school, that’s all.” she told him with a soft smile before it dropped. 

Dante nodded before he saw the look of fear on her face. “Babe?” he turned to where she was looking, and growled when he saw the blonde Witch Hunter a couple tables down from them. He finished up his strawberry frap and stood up, taking her hand. “Don’t look at him,” he whispered, helping her up. “Look at me.”

She kept looking at the hunter for a moment before she slowly turned to look back at him, fear in her eyes. “He’s not here to hurt you,” he whispered, kissing her knuckles. “He’s not here to grab you and hurt you or the baby. We aren’t looking at him. We’re going to go to the car and go home, okay?” Dante instructed her slowly, making sure she understood. 

Brittany nodded as she grabbed her finished coffee and followed him out the door, not looking into the eyes of the Witch Hunter, just kept her eyes on her husband as he lead her out of Starbucks and into the car, where they drove back home. 

~

“What’s wrong with you?” Lady asked him, as she and Dante were walking towards the demon’s hideout. “Normally you’d be pumped to fight, but you’re looking kinda...down, which is very strange for you.” 

It was late at night, and Lady had once again roped Dante into doing a job for her, when he wanted to stay at home and take care of Brittany and making sure she was okay before he left. He knew he had to take one of these jobs sometimes, but being away from his wife and his daughter made him regret ever taking up Lady’s promise to bring him home soon. “I’m worried about the baby,” he muttered before forgetting that he was supposed to keep it under wraps for now. 

He stopped when he realized that Lady wasn’t even following him, just staring at him as if he had two heads. “What?”

“I’m sorry...I didn’t hear you right. Did you just say a  _ baby _ ?” she asked him. “Repeat what you just said, Dante.”

Dante got confused at her words. “I said I’m worried about the baby, what did you think I said?”

Lady blinked for a moment before registering what he had just said. Then she grinned at him, catching up and tugging on the strap of Kalina Ann before smacking him on the shoulder. “So how far along is she?” she asked, as Dante rubbed his shoulder. 

“Who?”

“You know who I’m talking about. Brit-how far along is she?”

He sighed, knowing that Brittany will kill him, pregnant or not, once she finds out that he told Lady. “She’s three months, about to go into four next month.” he answered. “She’s been trying to stay calm for the little one, but he-or she-is making a fuss now. And I’m finding it so hard to stay away from her when all I wanna do is be there next to her.”

“Awe,” Lady cooed with a chuckle. “You’re turning into a dadzilla.” 

“What the hell is a dadzilla?”

“Someone who’s overprotective of their baby and would do anything for them.” she explained as they reached their destination, a watering hole. “I bet you already put your foot down at the color pink for the baby’s room.”

“I’m not painting the baby’s room pink!” Dante shouted. “But I am worried about the fact that Witch Hunters are after her.”

“Witch Hunters? Why?” 

“Because apparently it’s against the rules for a witch and a half-demon to get together,” he grumbled once the water started to bubble. “And when it’s against the rules, then they send out their finest to stop them before the baby’s even born.” Reaching in his leather jacket, he pulled out Ebony and Ivory, turning the safety off once the demon shot out of the water, a water snake demon with six heads, snapping their large teeth at them. “You know, I’m getting real tired of demons not letting us finish talking,” Dante grumbled, readying himself. 

Lady just laughed, taking the safety off Kalina Ann. “Maybe if you stopped talking so much, then they won’t be able to interrupt us.” 

Dante let out a laugh before the six headed beast strikes. 

~

“Mommy? How do you write daddy’s name?”

Brittany set down her tea for the evening as she looked over Evalisse’s homework. This week, Mrs. Dorsey wanted them to write their families names’ in pudding, so they had been doing that for a hour now, helping out with spelling. Dinner was almost done, spelling every name right before she asked about Dante’s name. 

“It’s simple,” he said with a shrug. “It’s I-D-I-O-T.”

“Daddy’s not an idiot!” Evalisse gasped the moment he spelled idiot. “Mamma, how do you spell Daddy’s name?” she asked again. 

“It’s simple, like Dinner said,” she told her, leaning over. “Its D-A-N-T-” she stopped when she felt a tiny bit of pain, making her sit up a bit. She groaned and bit her lip as the pain started to get worse again, the pressure of whatever the baby was doing making her grunt in pain. She felt Evalisse’s hand on her hand as she let out a gasp-and a bright red shield came over them. “I’m sorry honey, what was I-”

The door burst open, and five Witch Hunters, all dressed in black, ran into the room. They all pointed guns and crossbow bolts at the three of them, making them gasp-and making Evalisse throw a protective arm around the baby. “Don’t move!” one shouted at them, while another set of footsteps came towards them. 

Her heart leapt to her throat as Morgan Kane came towards them, grinning. “Hello little witch,” he purred, fingers tightening on the trigger. “It’s so nice to see you again. Now...let’s do this one more time, shall we? You come with me so you can face your punishment, and the brat and your cat dies. Then we need to figure out how to get that baby out of you before it ends up destroying the world.”

_ Excuse me? _

“My baby will not destroy the world,” Brittany hissed, placing a hand on the baby as she started to get weaker. “Whoever told you that is a goddamn liar.”

Morgan laughed darkly. “Oh that’s fuckin’ cute.” he says. “But it’s not gonna-” 

Two men’s screams were cut short as their necks were snapped and thrown across the floor, making him snap his head to see. Confused, he turned back, only to see a pair of red eyes glowing from the little girl, who’s hair was now silver. “What the fuck did you do to my men, witch?” he growled.

Evalisse grinned before she raised one hooked claw and snapped the other guy’s neck easily. Not accepting that as an answer, Morgan fired off a couple shots at the shield, but it bounced off of them. Then he saw the one thing he didn’t know how to describe. 

The little girl with silver hair had transformed into a girl with light caramel skin and silver hair, her eyes now a blazing red. “Dinner?” she said sweetly. “Get mommy upstairs. I’m gonna deal with them.” 


End file.
